Dream In This Chocolate Realm
by reveriemeow
Summary: Lives of another may not be how others see it. Many secrets and emotions are hidden behind one's mask -the face- that never reveal itself. Not even to their closest friends nor family. Take a walk through their own magical realm! HXOC & KXK -if I remember
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, new story here! This is the first chapter. I've only got up to chapter 3 written so far, so updates may be slow, but since it's winter vacation right now I'll try my best to write a lot! Please, please, PLEASE tell me anything I can improve on. I'd appreciate it. Thanks and I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Dream In This Chocolate Realm!**

**By the way, the title has pretty much nothing to do with the story and may and probably will change.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin! I do own Tsumiko Hayashi though.**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to greet the rays of sunshine flowing through the stained glass window. Glancing over to my alarm clock, I took note that it was 5:40 AM. Hmm...time to prepare breakfast. My chocolate brown eyes swept across the room, finally settling upon a garment of pure snow white velvet. It was long and the sleeves trailed after me as I donned the gown, twirling around in front of my mirror to make sure I looked alright. Feeling my hand brush over something smooth and thin, I looked out the corner of my right eye and spotted the comb. In just a few moments, a baby-blue comb shaped like a fish was running gently through my dark hair, sorting out tangles and stray strands. Then my pale fingers arranged my hair –how else would it stay like that– with my short bangs covering the majority of the forehead and a few strands perfectly framing my delicate face. I smiled, pleased with my appearance, and strolled into the bathroom. Splash, went the water as I brought it close to my face; it cleansed the sleepiness completely. It was then 5:50 AM, I had to hurry.

I swiftly brushed past the walls of the hallway as I made my way down to the kitchen. Kyuu-chan wasn't there; he'd informed me the previous night that there was business he needed to attend early in the morning. Not that I minded since we were more than able to take care of the hotel and move out on our own. Well, for breakfast I chose a simple menu: a bowl of egg porridge, a dish of cabbage with potatoes, and some clear vegetable soup. Then the time was 6:10 AM. We'll be late if they don't come down right away.

If you still haven't figured out who I am, you will now.

"Kazune-chan, Karin-chan, breakfast is ready! Hurry up or we'll be late!" I called up the stairs.

"Comin' Himeka! Sorry, I was up late last night." My cousin replied with a sigh as he rushed downstairs. I gave him a warm smile and we both sat down for breakfast.

"Okay, Himeka-chan! I'll be right down~!" My friend, Karin-chan, called down the stairs.

That's right, my name is Himeka Kujyou. Yes, my name means princess, stop gawking - I know you are; that's what everybody does when they hear my name! Anyhow, moving off that topic, I live together with my cousin, Kazune Kujyou, along with our butler, Kyuu-chan - our parents both died a long time ago. We live in a huge, enormous, gigantic sized mansion and go to a famous, private academy called Sakuragaoka Private Academy. I personally think it's unreasonable for just two people to live in a dwelling this large, but Kazune-chan's the one that made the decision. Well, today would be the first day of seventh grade, I'm so excited; the time has finally come! There was a vacation for the past month or so, and usually I would go out with Kazune-chan, Miyon-chan and Yuuki-kun. This year, however, Kazune-chan said there was something important he needed to see to and so we'd went out of town for a while. Not that I minded; visiting a new place was exhilarating! Plus, we'd met Karin-chan and now she's also living with us –what fun!

As usual, I finished breakfast first so I skipped upstairs to change into my new uniform. I finally got to wear this one! The middle school one is so much cuter than the one we had to wear back in elementary school. Our uniform then consisted of only a white short sleeved blouse and a soft black skirt reaching down to the knees –so plain- along with black dress shoes (A/N: I made this up on the spot XD). It looked like we were going to perform in a concert!

Oh no, I'll be late; it's already 6:40! I didn't realize breakfast had taken me so long. I quickly slipped off the light morning gown and replaced it with my uniform. After smoothing out some wrinkles, I grabbed my schoolbag and dashed downstairs where Karin-chan was still getting ready while Kazune-chan was waiting, then we ran to school together. Thankfully, we weren't late.

We arrived in the classroom early, even, and had time to greet our friend, Tsūmiko (Tsuumiko, I'll just write it as Tsumiko – no accent) Hayashi, before heading down to the opening ceremony. She raised an eyebrow when we came in, panting.

"Ohayo Kazune, Himeka." Tsumiko greeted, "You two look... tired, and you're late." she commented.

"Good morning, Tsumi-chan! How are you today?" I informed politely.

"Good morning, Himeka!" she gave me one of her rare goofy grins. "I'm fine today, thank you for asking. How was your trip?" Tsumi-chan replied, glancing over at Kazune-chan who was sitting beside us.

"Our trip was fun. Was everything alright at home?" I asked.

"Yes, the house was fine. I was a little bored though, but at least Karasuma didn't attack." Tsumi-chan said, and then glanced over at Kazune-chan with a sly smile. "You can stop worrying about that now, Kazune. I know you are!" she was ecstatic at having caught him, Kazune, in the act of doing something unreasonable and unneeded. Kazune-chan turned away, embarrassed.

We then headed down to the auditorium for the opening ceremonies. Gosh, I have to say... it was the boring-est thing I'd ever been to. Not to mention, that says a lot considering I've been touring the world. Kazune-chan always was a fan of touring, but that's beside the point.

When it was finally over, I was walking down the hallway with Tsumi-chan and Kazune-chan when a voice said my name.

"Himeka-chan, I've found you!" I heard someone call. Spinning around resulted in my direct encounter with none other than the Athena ring-bearer herself. I flashed a small grin and motioned for her to come over. Karin-chan and Tsumi-chan haven't been introduced yet. "Hmm? What is it, Himeka-chan? Who's that?" Karin-chan asked, pointing to Tsumi-chan.

"Karin-chan... it's not polite to point..." I scolded lightly, "Well, Tsumi-chan, this is Karin Hanazono. We met her during our trip!" Tsumi-chan studied Karin-chan.

"Hmm... the goddess, huh? Tsumiko Hayashi, nice to meet you." She said, extending a hand out to Karin-chan. She took it.

"Tsumi-chan also lives with us. She's really sweet and awesomely genius too, compared to us at least." I giggled at the last part, but I wasn't kidding about my description of Tsumi-chan. "Tsumi-chan can fight; she went through A LOT of training. However, she, like me, does not possess Kamika powers. So, basically, she can only do physical fighting." I explained.

"I see... well, it's nice to meet you too, umm... Hayashi-san." Karin-chan said awkwardly.

"Tsumiko is fine. Himeka calls me Tsumi though," she said, tilting her head over in my direction, "but I don't mind if you call me Tsuu. After all, I just plan on calling you Karin." Karin-chan nodded slightly and smiled.

"Okay, I'll call you Tsuu-chan then if you're going to call me Karin."

"So I take it Karin is the goddess? That's why she's here, right?" Tsumi-chan confirmed, seeing as Kazune-chan had previous been saying some things about another goddess on our trip.

"Yeah, Tsumi-chan! Karin-chan is a Kamichama!" I beamed at them in an excited manner.

Kazune-chan just sat at his desk all this while as we chatted away after we returned to the classroom until I think he couldn't take anymore of our… girlness –mostly Karin-chan and I; Tsumi-chan was not one for girl talk. He rose from his seat and glared at us. I didn't notice, but I think Tsumi-chan did because she turned to him. She then raised an eyebrow and turned to us.

"Hey, Karin, Himeka… Why don't we sit down; I think the teacher's almost here."

Tsumi-chan was right. The teacher did come, and she taught us some basic lessons which I don't think Karin-chan understood at all. The morning passed like the breeze. At lunch, we met together and discussed… godly matters.

"Kazune… I've been meaning to tell you this for that past few weeks now, but kept putting it off. I figured it was time you knew."

Tsumi-chan engaged the conversation in a very serious, emotionless tone, leading everyone to believe that it was an extremely drastic matter. It was, however, not the type of 'drastic' that we had predicted.

"I've been having some… nightmares for the past few weeks."

We all stared at her. The statement came so suddenly and unexpectedly that our brains didn't know how to deal with it. Once it all settled in, however, we gave her surprised and curious glances. I heard Kazune-chan let out a breath he'd held but soon straightened up. I think he then unleashed his 'whatever' personality, which meant he pretty much saw everything as pointless and said things in an annoyed tone.

"That's it?! Wow, Tsumiko, and here I thought it was some kind of formidable challenge. It's just nightmares? What are you, five?" The tone was harsh, but if you listened closely, you could easily detect the worry in his words. Or maybe it was just me; after all, I have known Kazune-chan practically since we were born.

"Now, now, Kazune-chan… Don't be like that…" I said reprovingly. "Tsumi-chan, what kind of nightmares were they?" Even though I said this, a part of me couldn't help but wonder why these nightmares were bothering her. After all, they were... dreams. But of course, I didn't say that.

"Himeka-chan's right, Kazune-kun! Don't be so mean! Tsuu-chan's your friend, isn't she?! Don't tell me you don't care about anything other than those rings of yours!" Karin-chan accused.

That did it.

"Oh yeah?! Well, just shut your annoying mouth! Women are so meddlesome and loud! Who says I don't care?! Go ahead and tell us about your nightmares, Tsumiko!" Kazune-chan retorted. Oh dear, I hope this doesn't get out of hand.

Both Tsumi-chan and I watched them with worry, but soon all gazed fell on her as Kazune-chan proposed his willingness to listen. Kazune's attention meant a lot to Tsumi-chan, I knew that, as he'd never paid much to her –or any of us for that matter- for he was always busy; either researching or fighting, if not recovering. She gave a smile and began her story.

"It's really not all that important, but I was just a bit concerned about it. It's okay if you don't want to listen, Kazune, but I guess I'll tell since you are listening. My memories of it are quite vague at the moment; and I've forgotten quite a bit, but I'll do my best."

"Okay, I'm all ears."

* * *

**Thanks for reading all the way to the end of this first chapter! What did you think? It's awesome? It could use improvement? It sucks? Please review and tell me what I can improve on! I can take criticism (sp?), just don't tell me 'it sucks' and stop. That just doesn't help me improve the story. If I have any grammar or spelling mistakes, please point them out to me! Oh, and if you think you have anything for a good sub-plot or even plot (I might find it better than my current one), please tell me! THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**

**Hope I made at least some sense (sometimes I don't get what I'm saying myself).**

**Please review? Pretty please? --- Okay, that is so NOT me.  
**

**- Yuuchan  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello! I'm back with an update! I probably shouldn't be updating so early though or else it'll be extremely slow later on, but I can't help it. It will definitely be slow later on. Anyway, thanks to my first two reviewers: Kiana-tan and xabi01! Woah, two reviews. To others it may seem like nothing, but to me it's amazing. I usually don't get a lot since my plots aren't interesting. At all. Not even I like them...XD. Well, if you like them, then I'm happy._**

**_By the way, if anyone is waiting for some KXK, I'm saying this now and I probably won't say it again. It'll come later. This is because, at this stage, Kazune and Karin have only just made their acquaintances so... I don't think it'll start right away. If I remember, I'll stick in a few minor moments, but that'll be all. Probably. Later on, if you don't see any when you feel is ready, tell me! Because... *blushes of embarrasement* I may have forgotten all about them. Especially poor Karin-chan, I always seem to forget about her. Again, if there's not enough of any of the characters, tell me. I tend to leave out the ones that are not a favorite of mine._**

**_If you actually read all that, which I hope you did, then yay! You can begin the chapter now. Hope you enjoy!  
_**

**_Oh, one more thing:  
_**

**_Disclaimer! I, Kouseki Yume, do not own Kamichama Karin or Kamichama Karin Chu or any of the characters in there! I do own Tsuumiko Hayashi though._**

* * *

"In the dream, I'm twirling freely in a field of snow. There's nobody there at first, but after a few moments I notice Kazune. He's standing a good distance away from me so I beckon for him to join me. I insist because it's fun and refreshing, but he refuses. Not thinking much of it, I continue twirling until suddenly, out of nowhere, a sword appears and cuts my arm. I stumble back and look in terror in front of me. My eyes widen when I see none other than Kirio Karasuma, transformed. He backtracks a bit and for a moment I think I'm safe, but he stops and brings up his sword, aiming it at me. I fall back out of fright and scramble to get back onto my feet when he shoots a Proeli Gladius at me, but I know that my efforts are in vain for I won't make it in time. I look nervously over to Kazune for possible help, ignoring the fact that he's not already screaming his head off worrying about me. In fact, it's Karasuma! Kazune is always telling us to avoid Karasuma; he knows he's dangerous! Looking in his direction, I see Kazune. However, he is... smirking? I've never seen Kazune smirk before, and I'm about to get killed here, a little help? First of all, Kazune looks creepy when smirking. Second of all, why was he not already helping me?! He's still not helping me. Karasuma's attack is almost reaching me as he gives an evil grin at my horror. Panicking, I scream aloud, 'Kazune, help!' but receive no response. Did he freeze to death or something? Thankfully –thank you my mind! - I wake up, every time, promptly when his attack is suppose to make connection with me. The end." She finished, heaving a sigh. That was surprising...but it was also looong! It sounded like Tsumi-chan held her breath through the whole thing!

I noticed Tsumi-chan giving Kazune-chan doubtful glances, and I couldn't blame her after that dream. But Kazune-chan wouldn't do that... would he? Nah, I think Tsumi-chan was, and still is, just being paranoid.

"That's the nightmare. I've been having them for almost a month a while ago and was going to tell you, but then they stopped for a week or so and the thought had slipped my mind. They returned a few days ago. I don't know why I'm having these dreams and I'm even more puzzled at the contents of this dream. So Kazune, got any answers?" she raised a dark eyebrow and eyed Kazune-chan.

I decided to pitch in a little.

"I'm positive that the contents weren't déjà vu though; Kazune-chan would never do that. He's too overprotective to not care!" I laughed, "Right, Kazune-chan?"

Hearing his name, Kazune-chan snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Tsumi-chan.

"Eh? Sure, of course I wouldn't do that. I just hope you don't hate me so much that you think of me that way!" he reprimanded half-jokingly with a grin. Even though Kazune-chan said that, even though he was just kidding, I'm sure that a part of him couldn't help but be afraid that Tsumi-chan really did think of him that way; that she was only pretending to like him. I know that he was afraid that all those times she had smiled at him in the past; it was faked and that every laugh they'd shared was forced because she was one of his closest friends. I've known Kazune-chan for far too long to not be aware of his thoughts and feelings. That's exactly what he would think in a situation like this –doubt friendship- and it's not exactly an awesome trait of his.

This, however, lifted Tsumi-chan's spirits slightly. Well, at least it went for a cause.

"Heh, worried are we? Don't worry, I haven't been thinking that. You'd better hope I hadn't!" her gentle voice and laugh sounded like windchimes in a crisp autumn afternoon. Tsumi-chan was just so amazing –I'm envious- she was usually really calm, walking everywhere with a nonchalant expression, but she could seriously pull a 'girlness' when she wanted to! By that I meant that she could smile happily and look really cute, as well as be extremely caring and be completely different from the usual her when she wasn't worried. She's like my role model, although there isn't a person alive whom I would tell that to.

Kazune-chan grinned and playfully punched her on the arm, making them both laugh and completely break the tense atmosphere that was present just moments ago.

"But really Kazune, what should I do about them?"

Kazune-chan's tone turned serious again as he thought, but soon came to a momentary conclusion.

"Well, for now, we'll just have to wait and see what happens. I don't know what's going on here that's making you have those nightmares so, unfortunately, there's really nothing we can do about them."

This made Karin-chan surprised.

"Eh????? You mean nothing can solve this??? Well, I'll just use my awesome goddess powers and get those bad dream factors outta Tsumi-chan's head! Kyaaa!" she stroke a pose with her leg in the air and her arm in an air punch.

We stared at her for some time, until Kazune-chan burst out laughing and Tsumi-chan following shortly. I just smiled. Karin-chan was so funny and strange, but that's what made her so lovable, right?

"I appreciate the thought, Karin, that's nice... of you." Tsumi-chan struggled to keep her face straight instead of bursting into giggles like she looked like she was about to. "But I guess Kazune's right, since there really is nothing we can do about it. All we can do is wait and see what happens next. This isn't important anyway –Kazune's got better things to worry about so it's better if you guys don't live thinking about this matter everyday." She told Karin-chan. "Besides, if we're all worried about a solution for this, there'll be no time for your training and Kazune won't be strong enough to protect Karin and Himeka, don't you think?"

I gave her a warm smile which she accepted with a nod, along with a glorious nonchalant expression. Wonderful reaction, no? Ahem, excuse my sarcasm. But then Kazune-chan said something I didn't expect.

"Tsumiko, that dream..." he started, "It reminds me of the rings, especially since Karasuma is involved. You know, I faintly remember from one of my father's notes about a sad vision or something..." he trailed off on that last sentence and appeared to be lost in deep thought.

"Kazune-kun? What note would that be?" Karin-chan asked out of curiosity.

"I'm not really sure. I'll get back to you guys on that once I check it after school's over, okay?"

We nodded, seeing as there was nothing else to be done, and went back for afternoon classes. The first days of school always passed by very quickly because before I knew it, school was over! Not that I was going to complain, though; I hated school.

That afternoon, I walked home with Tsumi-chan and Karin-chan. The Kazune-Z had carried Kazune-chan off somewhere so we'd left without him. It was a lot of fun, talking, laughing, running. Suddenly, Tsumi-chan stopped. Karin-chan and I had actually walked ahead of her, but were stopped by a moaning sound. We turned back and saw Tsumi-chan, bent over at her knees, both hands clutching her head. She was whimpering and looked like she was in a lot of pain. Tsumi-chan hardly ever let out any pain that she had –she kept everything in- so when she let it out, it was only when it was unbearable.

Karin-chan and I raced over to her and began actions of comfort.

"Tsuu-chan... are you alright?" I asked, hugging her. She gave a slight nod and forced a smile. Jamming her hands into the ground, she heaved herself up and breathed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. C'mon, let's get back to the house..." she walked forward, though again with her arms around her head. Tsumi-chan was sweating of pain now, and I was worried. Karin-chan offered her a shoulder for support and she gladly accepted it, unlike any other time I've seen her do so before –Tsuu-chan rarely accepted help from anyone. I furrowed my eyebrows but hurried after them.

After we arrived home, Karin-chan helped Tsumi-chan get to her bed and rest while I fetched a glass of water and some wet cloth. Heh, wait until Kazune-chan comes home; he'll totally throw a fit when he hears that Tsumi-chan is hurting. Anyway, I got her to lie down and placed a wet cloth over her forehead. I had to push her sharp green locks of hair out of the way. Her forehead was creased and her eyes were squeezed tight together in a pained expression. 'I'm fine', she'd said. Yeah, right, there were still small beads of perspiration trickling down the sides of her head!

We gazed worriedly into her deep emerald orbs only to find... confusion? Loneliness? There was a vast mixture of emotions hidden under Tsumi-chan's dark lashes. Slowly, they fluttered once... twice... thrice... until they closed.

All was silent until...

BAM!

Followed by...

"Tsumiko?!"

Kazune-chan burst through the door, looking flustered.

"Kyuu just told me something happened. What's going on?" he demanded. Karin-chan and I pondered for a moment, but Tsumi-chan spoke up.

"Nothing, Kazune... Nothing happened, okay?" she reassured him.

"You're telling me nothing happened when you're propped up on a bed with a towel on your forehead? I'm not stupid, you know. Now spill it, what happened?" Kazune-chan just won't give up... well, maybe Tsumi-chan can think of something.

She sighed.

"Look, I just had a minor headache, but I'm fine noooooooow..." I gasped as her hands flew to her head in a matter of milliseconds and she began whimpering again.

"Oh, so this is a minor headache?! Stop being so hard on yourself," Kazune-chan hurried over to us and kneeled down in front of Tsumi-chan as I went to refill the cup of water.

When I returned, there was a bright shimmering light emerging from Tsumi-chan. Afraid to disrupt something, I silently slipped into the room and leaned against the door, shielding my eyes from the blinding light. Then the field of light grew larger and larger and larger, until my vision was engulfed in whiteness.

Although confused, my mind felt delightfully peaceful. It was like basking in sunshine. My thoughts were erased as all I could hear was the sound of robins chirping and all I could feel were the Sakura petals gently dancing in the air, drifting about me. I felt like I was floating, my soft, dark hair dancing in the gentle breeze without a care in the world. As I took in a deep inhale of the sweet scent of cherry blossoms, my arms spread wide of their own accord and I embraced the wind, laughing. Then I remembered that my eyes were still closed from the former light. I gingerly forced them open and apart out of curiosity of wanting to know the sceneries around me in this surely magnificent setting.

Dear Lord, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Magical. That's the first word that came to mind when I surveyed my surroundings. It was a magical sight. The grass was as green as it could ever get, lying in a vast field stretching out to as far as my vista allowed. A lone cherry blossom tree stood beside me, sturdy and strong, its branches swaying to the rhythm of the breeze. The sky was a clear blue with swirling white clouds drifting across. The sun shone gloriously and gave a newborn light, one like I'd never seen before.

Suddenly, it all vanished. Out of my sight, out of my grasp, out of my senses. I was thrown back into reality and landed on the floor where I previously was with a thump. Kazune-chan and Karin-chan were also there, rubbing their backs with confused expressions. Maybe I wasn't the only one with that vision?

But then I looked over at Tsumi-chan. She sat there with a dazed expression. When all three of our gazes met, we looked over and saw that there was something in her hands which were extending out. I moved closer, along with Kazune-chan and Karin-chan, and gasped when we saw what it was.

* * *

_**Did you like? I hope you did!**_

_**Tasuya: Hey... when are you going to introduce me? I have to be a part of this story, I HAVE TO! YOU MUST PUT ME INTO THIS STORY!!!!!**_

_**Yuuchan (me): *sweatdrops* Erm... alright, Tasu-chan, you can come in either next chapter or chapter four (since I still haven't finished the next one yet, see how behind I am...) Oh, and by the way, why is your attitude so different here from in the story? You're so nice in there...**_

_**Tasuya: Because...this is how you're writing me...? How would I know！？**_

_**Yuuchan: Whatever.  
**_

_**Well, please review! I accept any type of review! If you're going to say something negative though, make sure it at least helps with my story.**_

_**- Yuuchan**_


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY! So, so, so, so, so, so sorry! I am so sorry for this incredibly late update! See, I told you guys it would be really slow. I actually just finished writing this chapter so please forgive (or even better, point out) any errors. Some scenes are kind of rushed here too, sorry about that. This chapter is not nearly as long as I'd hoped it would be, but, I guess we'll all just have to deal.**

**My reason (excuse?) for updating so late: School. And laziness, I guess. And writer's block...ish... Yeah, I'm already running out of ideas and that just proves what a pathetic authoress I am. I mean, it's only chapter 3! Well, maybe it'll be better next chapter since something's actually going to happen. Well, we'll see. I'm actually just making this up as I go along. As for the school part...yeah, it's ridiculous. The first week back from winter break and we have more homework than ever! I squeezed the time in to finish this chapter because it's (1) Saturday night and I finished my homework and; (2) it's too late to practice my flute (11:20 PM, I'll wake the whole neighborhood). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamichama Karin.**

**Kamichama Karin (Chu) © Koge-Donbo**

**Tsumiko Hayashi and this plot-less plotted fanfic (yeah, has practically no plot) © Kouseki Yume**

**Not that anyone would want to steal it, but I did it just for fun ...XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

An orb of light. A shining orb of pure, divine light.

Then it started shimmering down, slowly. A few moments after, the light had died and everything had resumed to normal.

"What was that?" Karin-chan wondered dazedly. I rolled my shoulders and shrugged.

"No clue..." I breathed. There was a minute of silence.

"Ahem," Kazune-chan cleared his throat, thus also breaking the silence. "I have absolutely no idea what that was so I can't give you any answers, but let's forget about this whole thing for now until I get a chance to dig out some of my father's old notes."

One by one, our heads bobbed up and down. First Karin-chan, then I, and lastly Tsumi-chan. Kazune-chan nodded in satisfaction and we exited the room without a word, as if nothing had ever happened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kazune-chan, Karin-chan, Tsumi-chan! Dinner is served!" I called. I knew Kazune-chan was probably in his office –basement- while Karin-chan and Tsumi-chan were most likely in their rooms. They hurriedly arrived at the table and took their places.

"I have my information," Kazune-chan announced once everyone was seated. We all immediately turned to face him. "About that note," he said, "I found it. The information was vague as it was, and the faded ink didn't help much, but I was able to gather some knowledge of why you were having those dreams and why that explosion of light had happened."

He paused for a few moments.

"Well??? Why??? Don't just keep us waiting here!!!" Tsumi-chan demanded stubbornly. I barely managed to suppress a giggle. Tsumi-chan never was one for patience.

Kazune-chan sighed. "Geez, women are so impatient and annoying. I was just sorting my words out." He muttered, earning a glare from Karin-chan and a huff from Tsumi-chan. I was quite displeased with this comment myself, but knew better to keep my opinions where they should be –in privacy. "Anyway," he continued, "I found out that the person able to see us in our god transformations –you, Tsumiko- was destined to receive a vision of unsteady friendship. It means that you really don't have to worry about that dream –it won't happen anymore- since that was mostly just to trigger your powers. That vision that we had was the sign –that your powers have awakened- and so, according to my father's information, you are now eligible to receive and utilise... this." Kazune-chan pulled out a small object from his pocket and we all crowded around to see what it was.

A God Transformation Ring.

A ring! Tsumi-chan blinked, shaking her mind out of the dizziness, and stared at it as we also did.

"Ne, Kazune-kun, isn't that a ring?" Karin-chan asked.

"Of course it's a ring, you idiot. What else does it look like?" Kazune-chan scowled.

"Say, Kazune... is this the same as your and Karin's ring? Does that mean I can transform?" Tsumi-chan inquired, poking at the said object curiously. Kazune-chan pondered thoughtfully.

"Probably," was his reply.

"Then... Every ring has a god or goddess in it, right?" Tsumi-chan asked.

Kazune-chan nodded.

"Do you know who I'm borrowing my powers from?" Kazune-chan raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Ehh... I don't know, I'm just curious, I guess. So, do you know?"

"Uh huh, I know. If you look at the designs, you should get a hint of what element the goddess belongs to, generally." He was keeping us in suspense and we all knew it. However, we all studied the designs on the ring. The ring was beautiful -like all the others- of course. There were many distinguished and delicate designs like curves, swirls and hoops. In the middle, though, was the centerpiece. A puffy but swirling cloud. Yes, it did look quite strange. Strange, but divine nonetheless.

"Grr... Whatever, Kazune!" Tsumi-chan huffed. "Just tell us who the goddess is already!" I nodded in agreement.

"Tsuu-chan has a point, Kazune-chan. We're curious." I added, presenting him with my most innocent and charming smile. He never stands up to this trick. As expected, Kazune-chan sighed and held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Fine, fine. If you people are so stupid, I'll tell you." He grinned, making them scowl. I pouted. "It's the ring of the Goddess of Day, Hemera. See the cloud?" he pointed out. I beamed happily and clasped my hands together, pleased with the explanation.

As we ate dinner in silence, I couldn't help but feel a pang of emotion in my heart. It felt strong, but was not a happy feeling. Was it anger? Was it sadness? I sat, playing with my meal –not hungry anymore- trying to figure out what it was.

And then I suddenly knew the answer.

It was jealousy. I knew what it was now, I was jealous of Tsumi-chan.

It had always been us together. Even if she did get training and even if she was always accepted by Kazune-chan as a real fighter, we were the same. We couldn't transform; we had no ring. Now that she also had her own ring and her own goddess powers, Tsumi-chan would be strong because she'd already gotten her physical training done. She would get to help Kazune-chan fight Mr. Glasses Man along with Karin-chan who was learning and I'd be left out. I'd be the burden being protected all the time.

Heaving a sigh, I forced myself out of all the negative tension and concentrated on my dinner. It was then I heard the conversation at hand.

"Kazune-kun, why do you faint every time you transform?" Karin-chan was asking.

"Don't worry, Karin –it won't happen to you- it's just my body is a little different from other people's. I'll be fine though, nothing will happen to me." Kazune-chan reassured. He looked at Karin-chan with those beautiful, stunning dark blue eyes and I felt a stab of envy when he smiled at her. Not that I don't want him smiling at other people, of course, and Karin-chan was one of my best friends. But, it just seemed saddening that the Kazune-chan whom was once a crybaby, the crybaby that I'd taken care of, turned out to be so strong and dependable as a person.

Oh, while I'd been thinking all that time, I hadn't noticed that my dinner was already finished. Shaking my head clear of all those useless thoughts, I got up and carried all the dishes and bowls into the kitchen for washing. Kyuu-chan was still away so most of the housework was left up to me.

Tsumi-chan was nice enough to help me clear the table before she hastily ran out to meet a friend. I wondered who they were and why we'd never been informed, but she rushed out the door so fast that I didn't even react in time to remember. Sighing, I decided to ask when she returned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But she didn't.

It was now 11:00 PM on a Tuesday night and Tsumi-chan was still not back yet. She'd left four hours ago and there hadn't been any phone calls either. By now, Kazune-chan was pacing back and forth in front of the television while Karin-chan and I were squirming worriedly on the couch. Really, I was confused. Where was she? Tsumi-chan never liked to make others worry.

The clock struck midnight.

"Where could she be?" Karin-chan wondered aloud, rubbing her sleep-deprived eyes as Kazune-chan suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Grrr... Women are so annoying! They never think about how others feel. Even Tsumiko did this; I guess that just goes to prove something." He stated.

I was quick to Tsumi-chan's defence though – I won't let anyone speak ill of my friend like that, not even if it was Kazune-chan! Especially not about Tsumi-chan.

"Kazune-chan!" I scolded, jumping up. He flinched. I guess he wasn't used to my shouting at him. "How can you say that? When has Tsumi-chan ever made us worry? She has her own life, you know! Nobody can live their life for others the whole time."

Karin-chan looked surprised, too. She slowly rose from the couch and drifted over to where I was.

"Yeah, Himeka-chan's right, you know, Kazune-kun. I don't know much about Tsuu-chan, but I do know that you shouldn't have just said that. Not about anyone." I nodded, my eyes still locked in an intense contest with Kazune-chan. "Anyway, it is already midnight. Why don't we get-" she yawned, "-some sleep for now?"

Surprisingly, I'd only then noticed how tired I really was. Kazune-chan must've noticed it too, for he was also nodding dazedly. The three of us stumbled up the stairs and I, for one, fell asleep as soon as I was underneath my covers.

Kyuu-chan made breakfast the next morning.

Thank goodness for that.

I don't know when he got back, but I don't care. I didn't even ask. I'm just glad he made breakfast, or else we wouldn't have eaten this morning. Even though the three of us hungrily scarfed down our breakfast, I think we were all thinking of the same thing. Do I even have to tell you what it is?

...

I didn't think so.

Anyway, after breakfast, we went off to school. Guess what was the first thing that greeted me?

Or rather, who?

"Ohayo, Himeka!"

My reflexes failed me a few moments, but once they started up again, I pounced forward like a tiger to its prey. Except, not in a bad way.

"Tsumi-chan!" I cried. Since Kazune-chan and Karin-chan were behind me, they heard what I'd said and rushed over.

"Hey, Kazune, Karin! Morning!" Kazune-chan and Karin-chan stood still, mouths agape.

"Oi, Tsumiko, where in the world were you last night!?" Kazune-chan suddenly burst out. Tsumi-chan seemed to have expected this. Well, I would've too. She sweatdropped.

"Ehehehe... Gomen, Kazune. Gomen, Himeka, Karin. I had to go meet a friend." She told us. Meet which friend, though? Why weren't we ever explained to?

Just then, the teacher arrived and sent us to our seats. I grudgingly trudged over to mine and sat down. Maybe I'll question Tsumi-chan more at break time.

But, it turns out I needn't have bothered planning that.

* * *

**End! Yeah, pretty short. But please continue supporting this story...? By reviewing, of course! That reminds me...**

**Thanks to all my reviewers so far: Kiana-tan, xabi01, and Kaitlynn416!**

**I wouldn't have written this much if it weren't for your reviews. Please keep reviewing. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: By the way, I made some minor changes to the first few chapters, some in grammar and some in content. Read it over if you have time, please. ^-^  
**_

_**Okay, I totally stopped writing this for like three months. Then, yesterday, while I had no internet, I was looking through my folders and found that I'd writtem over half of this chapter. So...I kinda finished it in a rush. Then I just uploaded it now before I left it off...forever xD. If anyone actually likes this story, I'll try my best to actually write it...but sometimes my brain just goes empty. Like, completely empty. So...don't expect much, kay? Well, start chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: KK and KKC are...not mine. I'll bet Koge-Donbo works so much faster and more time-efficiently than I do...**_

* * *

"Class, we had an unexpected transfer this morning. Today, please welcome our new student. Be nice to him!" the teacher had just told us. I quirked an eyebrow before turning to the door as a boy walked in.

"Yo," he smiled, "The name's Tasuya Hayashi. Nice to meet you all." My eyes widened and I glanced over at Kazune-chan, Karin-chan and Tsumi-chan. Just as I thought, they were surprised as well. Erm...except for Tsumi-chan—she was smiling. Could he be the "friend" that she'd gone to pick up last night?

Our questions had to wait until lunch, though, even if I thought we'd have known everything once the transfer was announced. The morning crawled by and I barely managed to survive the suspense. I was so curious about Hayashi-kun and Tsumi-chan's relationship. As the bell finally rang, signalling lunchtime, all three of us (guess who?) darted out the door like rockets before the teacher even finished the lesson. Seeing us run out, a lot of the other students also followed our example. I'm not sure what the teacher did after that because I was already with Kazune-chan and Karin-chan, trying to find Tsumi-chan.

"Ah, I see her!" exclaimed Karin-chan. Sure enough, there she was; and sure enough, Hayashi-kun was right there with her. She greeted us without a word on the matter while looking for a seat in the busy cafeteria.

After sitting down, they chatted amongst themselves. Karin-chan didn't seem to be too curious, but wow, were Kazune-chan and I ever.

Finally, my patience exploded.

"Tsumi-chan, please. We've been dying to know! What exactly is your relation to Hayashi-kun?" I pleaded. Well, I'm sure it didn't look like I was pleading, but I was. I definitely was.

"Oh," her eyes lit up. "So THAT'S what you guys were thinking about! I knew there was something on your minds, and wondered, 'what's their problem today?' I thought you were going to scold me for not calling you last night or something."

Kazune-chan sighed, and I let him talk instead of asking the questions that were steadily piling up in my mind.

"Yeah, that too. You should've called." he scolded disapprovingly. "We were really worried. But besides that, Himeka's absolutely right. Why do you and Hayashi have the same last names?"

Tsumi-chan smiled. Hayashi-kun smirked.

"Of course, Kazune-baka, it's because we're cousins!" she replied. Hayashi-kun nodded in agreement.

"Cousins? Like Kazune-chan and I?" I confirmed. They nodded immediately, which led to my next question...sort of. "Why weren't we ever told?" Hayashi-kun laughed. I have no idea what's so funny, so I asked, "Hayashi-kun, what is so funny?" Narrowing my eyes at him, I frowned. I was not particularly thrilled at Tsumi-chan for keeping such an important part of her life secret from us for so long.

"First of all, don't call me 'Hayashi-kun'; it sounds strange, like we're foreign or something. Himeka-san, right? Karin-san and Kazune-san? Tsumiko's told me all about you guys. Just call me Tasuya, with or without honorific."

With that, I could tell right away that I was going to get along with Haya—erm, I mean—Tasuya-kun. Nodding, I smiled at him.

"Alright then, Tasuya-kun it is. Then, you can call me Himeka, if you wish." I offered. "So? Why didn't Tsumi-chan ever tell us that she had a cousin?" Again, they snickered.

"I wanted to surprise you guys, duh. Sheesh, you could've at least figured that part out!" Tsumi-chan joked. I shook my head at her in disbelief.

Afternoon classes soon began, but I sat in class as if I were looking through the teacher, through the blackboard, and to the other side of the wall. When the last bell rang, signalling the end of the day, everyone rushed outside. It was the start of a new weekend. And a long one, at that.

"Ne, Kazune-kun, can we go on a vacation this weekend? There's a holiday on Monday!" Karin-chan chirped. Kazune-chan looked exasperated, but actually, she had a point. It would be nice to relax a bit. All eyes were on him as we waited for an answer, which took...about two seconds.

"Karin! Who are you to even say the word 'vacation'!? If you have time to be thinking about that, then think about your homework for ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!" The three of us watched as Karin-chan unleashed her retort and the two started, yet again, their daily argument. I gave a weak smile.

Suddenly, I felt something close in on me, and then someone's voice.

"Are they always like this?"

Out of surprise, I whirled around, only to come dangerously close to a certain Tasuya-kun.

I blinked...

...and blushed, quickly jerking my head backwards and repositioning myself into a more...appropriate stance before answering his question.

"Hehe...you could say that...It's kind of a daily thing, y'know?" I replied. He nodded, a playful grin on his face. From behind Tasuya-kun, I could see Tsumi-chan with also a grin on her face, but it was a teasing grin. Ugh, she probably saw my little surprised face back there.

Sighing, I walked up to Kazune-chan and Karin-chan and patted their backs. While smiling a great smile, I pushed them towards each other.

"Now, now, everything's alright. Kazune-chan, why don't we go on that vacation, it sounds like fun. Besides, Tasuya-kun should get to go somewhere in Japan, right?" I indicated at him. Tasuya-kun's eyes widened for about a second, and I thought I saw an awed expression on his face, but soon he smiled and gave me a thumbs-up.

"Sure would, Kazune-san!"

Grumbling, Kazune-chan muttered a "women are..." phrase, but agreed to our little plan. So, tomorrow, we were going to karaoke! I love singing, I really do. And, I must admit, I'm pretty good.

Once home, Kazune-kun locked himself in his office again, like every other afternoon, while Karin-chan went up to her room to...yup, you guessed it—procrastinate on homework. Tsumi-chan wanted to talk to Tasuya-kun about something, but he said he wanted a moment with me first. That really surprised me.

When Tsumi-chan had gone upstairs, I asked, "Tasuya-kun, is something the matter?" He laughed and I blushed slightly. "W-what is it? Is it something I said?"

"Himeka-san is amazing, I've never met anyone who could do that before!" he exclaimed. But do what? What did he mean?

"Huh? Do what?" he laughed again.

"You stopped that argument so skilfully...it was like magic. You know, Kazune-san and Karin-san." Ohhhh...so that's what he meant... I chuckled.

"Tasuya-kun, you're very funny." I told him. "They get into arguments every day! Tsumi-chan always enjoys watching them, but soon enough, someone has to stop them. Besides, I did think that you would like to walk around Japan a bit..."

"Himeka-san is so thoughtful. Thank you." He smiled and I suddenly looked down at the floor. Did you know that Tasuya-kun has a very nice smile? But that wasn't the time to think about it! Tasuya-kun would think of me strangely if I didn't reply!

"Umm..." I looked at him and smiled. "Oh no...Thank you, Tasuya-kun, for your nice comment!" Hopefully I looked as convincingly calm as every other time in my life...

"Alright, well, I'm going up to see what Tsumiko wants. Good night, Himeka-san. I'm looking forward to tomorrow!" I only nodded as he went up the stairs, heading for Tsumi-chan's room. As soon as Tasuya-kun was out of sight, I dashed up the stairs after him and slipped into my room, where Karin-chan was already sound asleep.

Well, we all decided to get a good night's rest, so everyone had gone to sleep right after dinner. Kazune-kun decided to let Tasuya-kun spend the night in Karin-chan's room, since he was too tired to find a spare. As a result, Karin-chan spent the night in mine.

I snickered after hearing Karin-chan cry out Kazune-chan's name. It went something like this: "Kazune-kun! Help...help me! Kazune-kun...idiot..."

After that last part, tears slid down Karin-chan's face. I kind of felt sorry for her, though I was more relieved. She definitely liked Kazune-chan—that I can confirm. Either she knows it, and had been denying it to us, or she's not denying it to us and didn't know it. Maybe she's even denying it to herself?

Of course, I would never tell anyone. That would be cruel.

...Or would I...?

* * *

_**End Note: And...there you go. Chapter for of "Dream in this Chocolate Realm". Not so long, but whatever. LOL. Anyway, review (please, whether you like it or not. I welcome any type of review, even flames! ...Soo...review...)!**_

_**-Meika**_


End file.
